


Yom Kippur

by Faramirlover



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, non dofp compliant, sort of pre - cherik, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Yom Kippur approaches, Erik seeks forgiveness in completely the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yom Kippur

The click of the window latch tells him he’s not alone, and the nothingness that reaches him when he throws out his awareness tells him exactly who it is that’s breaking into his bedroom.

Erik.

There’s the gentle thump of feet meeting hardwood floor and the groan of the wooden window frame as its forced closed again but he doesn’t rush through his teeth brushing. Whatever Erik wants can wait. This isn’t the first time his ‘old friend’ has broken into his bedroom and he won’t let himself be so easily swept up in the rush of seeing him again as he had the first few times.

"Xavier?"

Nope, still brushing.

"Charles?"

Spit, rinse, spit again, dry mouth, neaten towels.

"Charles?"

"Quit sounding so worked up. I’m sure you’ve memorised what my wheelchair feels like and can sense me a mile away," he said, rolling himself back into his bedroom "what can I do for you this evening, Erik?"

It was unusual to see Erik so uncomfortable. Usually he was completely at ease but now he was hunched in on himself, fiddling with the edge of that ridiculous cape, examining the skirting board as though fascinated by it.

"I really do not have time for games," he said, by way of a prompt "I have classes to teach in the morning."

"You know, or course, that I am Jewish."

"Yes I-"

"Please dont interrupt, Charles. This is difficult for me… Tomorrow is the tenth day of Tishri, a time of atonement for my people. I wish, I wish to ask for your forgiveness Charles. For the beach, for abandoning you, for hurting you, for not trusting you, for this stupid distance between us, for fighting you on everything. Can you forgive me, do you think?"

It was so like Erik to know exactly what to say to him to hurt him most. There was a time when he would have jumped at a chance to reconcile with him but now, now he was angry.

"How can you ask that of me, Erik, standing there with that bloody thing on your head? If you want me to forgive you for not trusting me, then trust me! I can’t forgive you for shutting me out if you don’t stop doing it!"

"Charles, you don’t understand. This helmet isn’t about you. It’s a safety precaution. I need-"

"I could keep everyone else out of your mind, Erik! I’ve told you before, I would never let anyone in your head that you don’t want in there. The only person you’re keeping out is me."

"You don’t understand!"

" You are an arsehole, a selfish areshole who wants forgiveness without changing anything so he can feel secure in himself and feel like he has permission to keep making the same mistakes. You are a prick and -"

He was just beginning to build up steam when the mental equivalent of hysterical sobbing battered against his mental shields, making him falter. Gabby.

"Excuse me, Erik, one of my students need me. If you could see yourself out. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t come by again."

He wheeled himself out, resisting the urge to slam his bedroom door behind him, not wanting to disturb any more students than Gabby’s loss of control probably already had. It turned out that Gabby hadn’t woken herself up and was instead projecting her unhappiness from a nightmare. It was a thing of but a moment to slip into her mind and calm her, but he lingered with her for a while, watching her now calm expression and trying to feel calm himself.

Whatever Erik had intended for the evening - clean slate, friendship, partnership - it had gone so far wrong. He didn’t understand a single thing about how he’d hurt Charles. It was finally time to accept that there was no place in his future for his old friend. He was done with letting Magneto into his life. Tomorrow he’d talk to Hank about improving school security.

When he wheeled himself back in, his room was empty and although it was what he wanted it felt like the final nail in the coffin. He wheeled himself round and wrestled his way into bed, too angry to undress. It wasn’t until he turned over to turn off the lights that he saw it, balanced on top of his copy of Brave New World.

Erik’s helmet glowed a dull purple in the low light.

Perhaps there was room in his future for Erik Lehsnherr.


End file.
